This invention relates to a tamperproof closure for bottles and the like.
Such closures which are, well known and widely accepted, provide evidence of a bottle having been opened in that, upon the initial unscrewing of their cap, a tamperproofing band and the cap separate along a weakening line.
It has been found, however, that the bottle tampering can be disguised by setting the band back against the cap. Thus, an inattentive buyer may be under the impression that an intact bottle has been offered to him or her.